wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Las tajemnic
Las tajemnic (ang. Forest of Secrets) - trzecia książka z serii Początek Proroctwa. Na nowszej angielskiej okładce jest Szara Pręga Wyjawione w wiadomości od zespołu marketingowanego Wojowników. Opis Dedykacja Streszczenie Akcja zaczyna się po trzech dniach od bitwy z Klanem Rzeki i Klanem Cienia. Tygrysi Pazur nie pozwala zapomnieć Ognistemu Sercu o tym, że pozwolił uciec Srebrnemu Strumieniowi bez najmniejszych obrażeń i posądza go o zdradę. Rudy kocur postanawia dowiedzieć się prawdy o śmierci Rudego Ogona. Podczas kolejnego zgromadzenia wraz z Szarą Pręgą wymyka się na spotkanie z Kruczą Łapą. Dawny uczeń Klanu Pioruna opowiada im całą prawdę. Okazało się, iż Ogniste Serce źle go zrozumiał: Rudy Ogon nie zabił Dębowego Serca. Jego śmierć była tylko i wyłącznie wypadkiem – podczas walki wojownika Klanu Rzeki przygniotły kamienie. Tygrysi Pazur utrzymuje wersję, iż to Dębowe Serce zabił Rudego Ogona, zaś on go pomścił, co wydaje się teraz oczywistym kłamstwem. Ogniste Serce postanawia porozmawiać z kotami Klanu Rzeki, które potwierdzają, że Dębowe Serce zginął przygnieciony przez skały. Rudzielec dowiaduje się również, że dawno temu Dębowe Serce przyprowadził do obozu dwa kociaki, które pachniały Klanem Pioruna. Zostały wychowane przez Szarą Sadzawkę. Ogniste Serce czym prędzej opowiada to wszystko Błękitnej Gwieździe, która wciąż mu nie wierzy, a na wieść o tajemniczych kociętach reaguje agresją. Tymczasem Szara Pręga wciąż wymyka się na spotkania ze Srebrnym Strumieniem, zaniedbując naukę Paprociowej Łapy. Ogniste Serce razem z Piaskową Burzą zabierają go na polowanie. Wspólnie ratują Chmurkę, który został zaatakowany przez borsuka. Ogniste Serce dostaje ostrzegawcze wizje od Nakrapianego Liścia. Nie rozumie jednak tajemniczych słów dawnej medyczki: "Woda może ugasić ogień!" Szybko okazuje się, iż chodzi o powódź. Śnieg stopniał, zaś rzeka wylała, zalewając niektóre terenu Klanu Pioruna. Szara Pręga wpada w panikę, ponieważ martwi się o Srebrny Strumień. Czym prędzej udaje się do obozu Klanu Rzeki, zaś Ogniste Serce postanawia mu towarzyszyć. Gdy docierają do rzeki zdają sobie sprawę, że woda niesie dwa kociaki, które udaje im się uratować. Były to kocięta Mglistej Stopy. Obaj wojownicy odnoszą zguby do obozu Klanu Rzeki, który okazał się zalany. Koty głodują, gdyż zwierzyna potopiła się, a ryby zostały zatrute przez Dwunożnych. Ogniste Serce postanawia im pomóc. Razem z Szarą Pręga oferują pomoc Klanowi Rzeki: postanowili specjalnie dla nich polować oraz oddawać im część zdobyczy. Krzywa Gwiazda przystaje na to. Srebrny Strumień przekazuje Szarej Prędze wieść: jest w ciąży z nim. Kocur reaguje radością. Obaj wojownicy zostają szybko przyłapani przez Tygrysiego Pazura. Błękitna Gwiazda szybko dowiaduje się o zaistniałej sytuacji. Karze dwóch wojowników: obaj mają powrócić do obowiązków uczniów, lecz nie odbiera im wojowniczych imion. Wykazuje też zaskakującą troskę o wojowników Klanu Rzeki, która zastanawia Ogniste Serce. Tygrysi Pazur, razem z Długim Ogonem, zabiera Ogniste Serce na patrol. Zastępca przywódczyni karze rudzielcowi sprawdzić, czy uda mu się przejść na drugą stronę rzeki po konarze. W wyniku tego Ogniste Serce wpada do wody, lecz zostaje uratowany przez Długiego Ogona. Gdy wszystkie trzy koty wracają do obozu, Tygrysi Pazur rzuca nienawistne i wrogie spojrzenia uratowanemu wojownikowi, który utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że Tygrysi Pazur jest zdrajcą, który próbuje go zabić, gdyż Ogniste Serce zna prawdę o Rudym Ogonie. Nadchodzi kolejne zgromadzenie. Klan Pioruna ma spore trudności z dostaniem się do Czterech Drzew, gdyż okoliczne terenu zostają zalane. Koty są zmuszone przejść przez terytorium Klanu Cienia, jednakże zostają zauważone. Mimo przymierza na czas zgromadzenia koty zachowują się wrogo. Ostatecznie pozwalają przejść kotom Klanu Pioruna, lecz mają w tym własny cel. Okazuje się, że Prędka Łapa wygadał się, że Klan Pioruna przetrzymuje w obozie Złamanego Ogona. Klan Cienia oraz Klan Wiatru unosi się gniewem. Żądają, aby Złamany Ogon został zabity lub przepędzony, lecz Błękitna Gwiazda odmawia. Kilka dni później Ogniste Serce i Paprociowa Łapa dostrzegają wrogie koty Klanu Cienia oraz Klanu Wiatru. W porę ostrzegają Klan Pioruna. Walka jest ciężka, lecz Klanowi Pioruna udaje się przegnać atakujących, a Złamany Ogon nie zostaje zabity. Błękitna Gwiazda przeprowadza ceremonię mianowania. Paprociowa Łapa zostaje nowym wojownikiem i przyjmuje imię Paprociowe Futro, a Ogniste Serce zostaje mentorem Obłocznej Łapy. Wypady Szarej Pręgi na spotkania ze Srebrnym Strumieniem stają się coraz bardziej ryzykowne. Tygrysi Pazur zauważa, iż młody wojownik znika z obozu i nie wierzy równie w wymówki, że szary kocur jedynie poluje. Wrogość zastępcy przywódczyni wobec Ognistego Serca i Szarej Pręgi staje się coraz większa. Wkrótce tajemnica Szarej Pręgi wychodzi na jaw. Podczas jednego ze spotkań Srebrny Strumień zaczyna rodzić. Ogniste Serce przyprowadza Rozżarzoną Łapę, pojawia się również Tygrysi Pazur, który w zdumieniu obserwuje rozwój wydarzeń. Dzięki uczennicy Żółtego Kła, Srebrny Strumień daje radę urodzić dwa zdrowe kocięta. Niestety z powodu utraty zbyt dużej ilości krwi umiera. Kocięta Szarej Pręgi zostają przekazane pod opiekę Złotego Kwiatu. Szary wojownik jest załamany, obojętnieje nawet na wrogość klanu, gdy ten dowiedział się o jego zakazanej miłości. Interesują go tylko kocięta, których nie chce opuszczać nawet na moment, ku niezadowoleniu innych kocic w żłobku. Nie zostaje ukarany przez Błękitną Gwiazdę, otrzymuje jedynie zakaz chodzenia na najbliższe zgromadzenia. Wkrótce Tygrysi Pazur uważa, że czas sprawdzić umiejętności łowieckie Obłocznej Łapy. Uczeń razem z Ognistym Sercem udają się do lasu. Postanawiają zapolować w pobliżu siedlisk Dwunożnych. Biały kocurek widzi Tygrysiego Pazura rozmawiającego z obcymi kotami, które prowadzi w kierunku obozu Klanu Pioruna. Ogniste Serce i Obłoczna Łapa czym prędzej wracają do obozu, gdzie rozpoczyna się walka między kotami Klanu Pioruna a włóczęgami. Tygrysi Pazur walczy po stronie swojego klanu, jednakże tylko udaje – w rzeczywistości nie robi włóczęgom żadnej krzywdy. W odpowiedniej chwili wymyka się sprzed oczu kotów i próbuje zamordować Błękitną Gwiazdę. Ogniste Serce w porę reaguje i ratuje swoją przywódczynię, a następnie ujawnia prawdę o tajemnicach i zdradach Tygrysiego Pazura całemu klanowi. Włóczędzy zostają przepędzeni z pomocą Klanu Rzeki. Pręgowany zastępca przywódczyni zostaje wygnany. Błękitna Gwiazda, całkowicie załamana, łamie kodeks wojownika, który nakazuje, by wyznaczyła nowego zastępce nim księżyc osiągnie najwyższy punkt na niebie i czyni to dopiero następnego dnia. Nowym zastępcą, ku zdumieniu wszystkich, zostaje Ogniste Serce. Klan Rzeki powraca. Domaga się zwrotu kociąt Srebrnego Strumienia. Szara Pręga zgadza się na to i na dodatek postanawia opuścić Klan Pioruna i dołączyć do Klanu Rzeki, gdyż nie jest w stanie opuścić swoich kociąt. Ogniste Serce odprowadza go do Słonecznych Skał, gdzie żegnając się obiecują sobie, że ich przyjaźń będzie trwała dalej. Opinie Ciekawostki * W tym tomie zostały zmienione niektóre nazwy, np. z Zakrzywionej Gwiazdy na Krzywą Gwiazdę, w spisie kotów uzdrowiciel został zmieniony na medyka a królowe na karmicielki. Wzięło się to ze sprostowania tłumaczenia wprowadzonego przez Nową Baśń. Daty Publikacji *''Forest of Secrets'' (EN), HarperCollins (Twarda okładka), 14 października 2003 *''Forest of Secrets'' (EN), HarperCollins (Miękka okładka), 5 października 2004 *''Лес секретов'' (RU), OLMA Media Group (Twarda okładka), 19 września 2005, przekład - Veronica Maximova *''Forest of Secrets'' (EN), HarperCollins Children (Miękka okładka), 3 kwietnia 2006 *''Bí Mật Trong Rừng'' (VI), Da Nang, grudzień 2006, przekład - Huong Lan *''비밀의 숲'' (KR), Kyobo, 31 stycznia 2007, przekład - Kim Yi Seon *''ファイヤハートの戦い'' (JP), Komine Shoten (Twarda okładka), 19 kwietnia 2007, przekład - Yukako Takabayashi *''Forest of Secrets'' (EN), HarperCollins (E-book), 4 września 2007 *''Titkok Erdeje'' (HU) Egmont Pannónia (Miękka okładka), 2007, przekłdad - Andrea Márton *''Les mystères de la forêt '' (FR), Pocket Jeunesse (Miękka okładka), 6 marca 2008, przekład - Aude Carlier *''秘密之森'' (ZH), Morning Star, 1 listopada 2008, przekład - Gao Mei *''Paslapčių miškas'' (LT), Garnelis, 2008, przekład - Danguole Žalytė *''ファイヤハートの戦い'' (JP), Komine Shoten (Twarda okładka), 20 lutego 2009, przekład - Yukako Takabayashi *''疑云重重'' (ZH), China Children's Publishing (Miękka okładka), 1 marca 2009 *''Geheimnis des Waldes'' (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (Twarda okładka), kwiecień 2009, przekład - Klaus Weimann *''Geheimnis des Waldes'' (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (Audiobook), listopad 2009, przekład - Klaus Weimann, narratorka - Marlen Diekhoff *''Salaisuuksien metsä'' (FI), Art House (Twarda okładka), kwiecień 2010, przekład - Vesa-Matti Paija *''Geheimen'' (NL), Baeckens Books (Twarda okładka), 1 czerwca 2010, przekład - Huberte Vriesendorp *''I segreti della foresta'' (IT), Sonda (Twarda okładka), 3 października 2011, przekład - Maria Milano *''Hemmelighedernes skov'' (DK), Sohn (Twarda okładka), 20 kwietnia 2012, przekład - Gabriela Lundbye *''El bosque de los secretos'' (ES), Salamandra (Miękka okładka), 11 października 2012, przekład - Begoña Hernández Sala *''Tajna šuma'' (HR), Znanje (Miękka okładka), 2012, przekład - Sandra Kalogjera *''Geheimen'' (NL), Baeckens Books (paperback), 11 lipca 2013 , przekład - Huberte Vriesendorp *''Salaisuuksien metsä'' (FI), Art House (Miękka okładka), czerwiec 2014 *''Forest of Secrets'' (EN), HarperCollins (Miękka okładka; wydanie odświeżone), 17 marca 2015 *''Las tajemnic'' (PL), Nowa Baśń (Miękka okładka), 11 lipca 2016 *''Geheimnis des Waldes'' (DE), Gulliver von Beltz & Gelberg (Miękka okładka), 21 lisopada 2016, przekład - Klaus Weimann *''Les plný tajemství'' (CZ), Albatros (Miękka okładka), 12 kwietnia 2017 *''疑云重重'' (CN), China Children's Publishing House (Miękka okładka, wydanie drugie), 1 września 2017, przekład - Zhao Zhenzhong Zobacz również * Las tajemnic/Lista Kotów Galeria Polskie okładki Las tajemnic.jpg|Okładka polskiej wersji językowej Angielskie okładki OS-3.jpg|Oryginalna okładka angielskiej wersji językowej 9780007140046.png|Oryginalna okładka angielskiej wersji językowej, wydana jedynie w Wielkiej Brytanii OS-3-UK2.jpg|Alternatywna okładka angielskiej wersji językowej, wydana jedynie w Wielkiej Brytanii OS-3-RR.jpg|Nowsza okładka angielskiej wersji językowej OS-3-FC.jpg|Pełna wersja oryginalnej angielskiej okładki OS-3-FC-RR.jpg|Pełna wersja nowszej angielskiej okładki Okładki innych wersji językowych Francuzka Stara Las Tajemnic.jpg|Starsza okładka francuskiej wersji językowej Francuzka Nowa Las Tajemnic.jpg|Nowsza okładka francuskiej wersji językowej Niemiecka Las Tajemnic.jpg|Okładka niemieckiej wersji językowej Finlandia Las Tajemnic.jpg|Okładka fińskiej wersji językowej Holandia Las Tajemnic.jpg|Okładka niderlandzkiej wersji językowej Hiszpańska Las Tajemnic.jpg|Okładka hiszpańskiej wersji językowej Włoska Las Tajemnic.jpg|Okładka włoskiej wersji językowej Turecka Las Tajemnic.jpg|Okładka tureckiej wersji językowej Ukraińska Las Tajemnic.png|Okładka ukraińskiej wersji językowej Rosyjka Las Tajemnic.jpg|Okładka rosyjskiej wersji językowej Chińska Las Tajemnic.jpg|Okładka chińskiej wersji językowej Japońska Las Tajemnic.jpg|Okładka japońskiej wersji językowej Izralecka Las Tajemnic.jpg|Okładka izraelskiej wersji językowej Romuńska Las Tajemnic.jpg|Okładka rumuńskiej wersji językowej Koreańska Las Tajemnic.jpg|Okładka koreańskiej wersji językowej Czeska Las Tajemnic.jpg|Okładka czeskiej wersji językowej 3-LV.png|Okładka łotewskiej wersji językowej BrytyjskaFOS-1.png|Okładka angielskiej wersji językowej (brytyjskie wydanie) Niemieckilastajemnicaleinny.png|Alternatywna okładka niemieckiej wersji językowej (nie wydana) Niemieckilastajemniczinnymkotełem.png|Alternatywna okładka niemieckiej wersji językowej Niemieckazdobionatajemnica.png|Okładka niemieckiej wersji językowej koreańska fos - 3.png|Okładka koreańskiej wersji językowej Przypisy de:Geheimnis des Waldes en:Forest of Secrets es:El bosque de los secretos fi:Salaisuuksien metsä fr:Les mystères de la forêt lt:Klanų kariai. Paslapčių miškas nl:Geheimen ru:Лес секретов Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Początek Proroctwa